A Frostbitten Tale
by Trilby McTip
Summary: When a socially awkward pony is transported to a world filled with dragons, cutthroats and arrows in knees, he has to rely on what little whit he has just to survive. And when an ancient power awakens within him, we witness how he deals with his whole life being taken away from him. Very poorly.
1. Chapter 1

A frostbitten tale

Chapter 1

At the time of the Canterlot Wedding there was an averaged sized stallion, brown in colour, blue in the eyes, named Cyrus. He was a distant and shy pony who was just coming of age with a lot of things on his mind. He had no plan for the future, no money, no friends and quite little education. He had no idea how to get himself a job, he didn't even know how to be socially acceptable. The only thing he had of any value was his ailing father Alvor, seeing as his mother died from diamond dogs.

Cyrus didn't have much moral courage either. Being tricked into doing things others would've said no to and then getting in trouble for it. Cyrus was doomed to live a very sad and unfulfilled life until he met a unicorn who was of similar age and practicing in his use of magic. Cyrus thought about it for a second and saw the chance the chance to try and make a new friend.

He walked over to the anxious looking pony and, trying to sound as polite as possible, said, "Excuse me, but may I ask what it is you're doing?" The unicorn, without making eye contact, said in a frantic tone, "I'm trying to figure out this teleportation spell!". Cyrus was startled a bit by the unicorns harshness in tone. "W-would you like a bit of help?"

"What does it look like, of course I need…" the unicorn paused after seeing Cyrus start to back away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I need to perfect this spell if I'm… to pass my exams and I got a little too excited. Yes thank you I could gladly use the help" said the unicorn, now much calmer. Cyrus was a little more relaxed now and queried, "I didn't know there were unicorn magic exams"

After very slight hesitation the unicorn said "They were only just brought out recently." Cyrus decided to just go along with to try and befriend the unicorn and proceeded to ask, "So what exactly do you need help with?". the unicorn then provided a very long answer, "Well you see, most teleportation spells are only meant for short distances. Say between one town and another. _This_ particular spell is meant for much much greater distances. And not within the same plane either" Cyrus continued to nod even though he had no idea what the unicorn was talking about. "All I need is to test it on one pony, and then I'll get a guaranteed pass on my exam." the unicorn finished in quite a proud tone, which managed to convince Cyrus. "So, are you willing to be my test subject?" asked the unicorn in an almost rhetorical sense (which was unnoticed by Cyrus).

Cyrus replied with, "well… if it will help you pass your exam."

"Great!" said the unicorn, "You have no idea how much this is helping me. Now if you'll just stand over there" gestured the unicorn, "Ill cast the spell at you. Prepare yourself." Cyrus did as he was asked and turned to face the unicorn.

"So where am I going" asked Cyrus.

"Oh I think you'll like it" replied the Unicorn, "It's a wonderful place called Mundus."

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

A frostbitten tale

Chapter 2

For a brief moment Cyrus felt weightless and could see nothing but a blinding white light all around him. But as his vision cleared and he felt his own weight again, he began to feel very, _very_ cold.

He looked around and to his right he saw a vast ocean spreading out as far as the eye can see with glacier's in it. To his left was a monumental mountain range as high up as the clouds. In the very far distance in the ocean he could just make out an island with what looked like a big black castle on it.

As Cyrus was taking in the sights around him he heard a menacing echo throughout the skies. He looked up to see a massive reptilian creature with scaly wings heading straight towards him. He was horrified by this sight and quickly decided that this thing wanted to kill him.

He looked for somewhere to run and saw a cave opening in the mountain range that he hadn't noticed before. He started galloping just as the creature swooped right pass him. He was so focused on galloping that he didn't notice the booming "JOOR-ZAH-FRUL" ripple through the air.

Cyrus ran into the cave and darkness enveloped him for a brief moment before coming into an area lit up by a torch. Cyrus decided it was best to stop here and rest up before moving on to try and find some civilization to help him.

Just as Cyrus lay down he heard a voice from the shadows, "Ah, another meal jumps into the frying pan".

Cyrus turned round to see florescent orange eyes poke out of the darkness. Then a silhouette formed in the shadows.

As the creature took a step forward it revealed itself to be a female, which Cyrus could tell by the long eyelashes and feminine voice. As Cyrus watched this creature emerge from the gloom, he noted a few things. One, that she walked on two legs instead of four, she had strange little appendages coming out of the ligaments she didn't walk on, which looked a lot like a second pair of legs and that she had some sort of cloth placed on her that Cyrus guessed was for protection. Her glowing orange eyes began to glow even brighter, and Cyrus suddenly began to feel attraction to this creature.

Her shape and form seemed to draw Cyrus in, and within seconds she appeared to him as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was completely enthralled by her.

The vampire beckoned Cyrus to come towards her and Cyrus quite happily did as he was told. Cyrus was so in awe of the vampire that he didn't notice the sound of a creature being pummeled to death outside. Neither did the vampire for that matter, as she was focused on her thrall.

Once Cyrus was in suitable feeding distance, she held Cyrus by the chin and beard her teeth. Cyrus then understood what she was and frankly didn't care that she was going to suck his blood out. In fact he was all for it if it meant pleasing his new mistress. The vampire pulled his face up to kissing distance with hers, twisted her head sideways, opened her mouth wide to bite and began feeding.

It was searing pain that Cyrus felt at first but after a few seconds it almost became pleasurable to feel his mistress ravaging him. Just as Cyrus was starting to feel a little light-headed the sharp grip on his neck ceased suddenly. Cyrus turned his head to see what happened and saw a steel bolt protruding from the vampire's head, and Cyrus began to lose the attraction for this thing as he came out of trance. As he regained his senses he felt himself become very weak from the blood loss. He stumbled and fell over himself (which didn't help his condition) and was dazed for a second.

After he got over his fall he looked to see what killed the vampire and saw at the mouth of the cave another creature of similar form to the vampire but with differences. This one was definitely a male, judging by the large square jaw, and some short facial hair around the chin, styled like a goatee. Also he was bulkier, bigger and had metal plating on him. he wore a helmet made of the same metal on the rest of him but sticking out on either side were horns. Also this one didn't have orange glowing eyes, but regular blue eyes.

Cyrus, considering his last encounter with one of these things, was very scared and backed away to the far wall wailing, "Please don't hurt me!". the creature similar to the vampire but with differences took pity on Cyrus and decided to help him. He took out a knapsack and retrieved a red phial. He cautiously walked towards Cyrus holding out the bottle saying in a very strong and particular accent, "I'm not going to hurt you. Here take this. It'll help."

Cyrus took a look at the potion and considered his options. He can barely walk and if he didn't take the potion what would he do then, limp back out to the scaly monster?

He decided his best bet was to take the offer. He reached out to take vial, wincing at his pain. He took one swig of the liquid and immediately began to feel all his strength return! He gulped down the rest of the potion and felt as refreshed as when he got up this morning.

"This is a miracle!" proclaimed Cyrus.

"Nope, that's basic alchemy skills. Was I any better you'd be half as strong as me". Cyrus, not getting the joke, just proceeded to nod. "Anyway what are you?"

"I'm a colt from the city of Canterlot." replied Cyrus

"Ookaayy…" said the man "Well a colt like you shouldn't be wondering around out here without any kind of protection. Here I have some spare armor that isn't worth much. Its yours if you want it, but it'll need some modifications."

"Sure, if it will keep me safe", replied Cyrus.

"It will stop you dying as quick" the man chuckled at his own little joke, gave a sigh and then got the spare armor out. "Now I warn you I'm more used to stealing armor from people, rather than fitting them to horses so you'll have to bear with me".

After a few hours of cutting up the armor and stitching it back together it was finally ready for Cyrus to wear.

"Hmm, not a bad fit if I say so myself."

"it's a bit… heavy." replied Cyrus struggling.

"oh you'll get used to that" said the man, "Anyway I'd best be off. Lots of dragons to kill and what not."

"wait wasthat thing out there a dragon?" asked Cyrus.

"oh what him? I wouldn't about him anymore" said the man giving a wink.

He was getting ready to leave when Cyrus asked, "Wait what will I do?" The man turned around and said, "Well, judging by where we are and _if_ I were you I'd head to Katla's Farm just outside the city of solitude. Tell Katla I sent you and I'm sure she'll help you out."

"And who are _you_ exactly?" asked Cyrus.

"Me? I go by many names, Hero of Skyrim, Harbinger of the Companions etc. but you can know me simply as the Dragonborn."

"alright Dragonborn" said Cyrus, "and where is this Katla's Farm?"

Chapter End


End file.
